(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flat monopole or dipole antenna having flat antenna elements formed of conductive loaded resin-based materials and having attached bobbins, also formed of the conductive loaded resin-based materials, on which a number of turns of conductive wire are wound.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Antennas are an essential part of electronic communication systems that contain wireless links. Low cost flat panel antennas offer significant advantages for these systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,983 B1 to Hirose et al. describes an antenna assembly having patterned conductive films on the surface of a dielectric hexahedron. The conductive films are formed on protuberances formed on the surface of the dielectric hexahedron. Conductive resins can be used in the conductive films.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,650 B1 to Ogawa et al. describes an antenna system having a reduced height for use as a tracking antenna system. The ground plane used in the antenna system can comprise conductive plastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,004 to Lebby et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,690 to Lebby et al. describe the use textile fabric which includes conductive fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,020 to Ogawa et al. describes a glass antenna using a transparent conductive film. In some constructions a transparent conductive plastic film can be used as the transparent conductive film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,984 to Katoh et al. describe a bar type antenna unit installed at a normally non-visible point on the body of a vehicle. The invention indicates the conductive resin conductive rubber can be used as an antenna element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,860 to Doljack et al. describes the use of a flexible conducting cloth comprising a plurality of intermingled or interwoven refractory fibers. The cloth is useful as an antenna.